Vida e Morte
by Barbara Gordon
Summary: E se Prue morresse de repente? Como ficaram as coisas?
1. Chapter 1

**Fic:** Vida e morte.

**Observação 1:** O personagem Julian fora inventado pelo meu namorado e ele é marido da Prue, que nunca fora atacada, por isso, está viva. Existe uma outra fic explicando o fato da Paige estar no meio, talvez eu a poste um dia.

**Observação 2:** É a primeira vez que posto uma fic, então, por favor, sejam bonzinhos.

* * *

Prue estava no carro, dirigindo até o supermercado para fazer compras, quando no meio de um cruzamento, um caminhão em alta velocidade bate no carro dela, o jogando contra um barranco.

Ela começa a gritar, enquanto o carro capota, até parar, batendo em uma árvore.

Algumas pessoas que haviam visto o acidente, acionam a polícia e o resgate, que logo chega, e começam a fazer o resgate de Prue, que estava presa nas ferragens do carro, em estado inconsciente.

Julian estava com um de seus protegidos, mas não podia sair de perto dele. Pois ele estava sendo caçado por um demônio, mas sente algo errado com Prue. Ficando dividido entre o trabalho e a esposa.

Prue é levada para o hospital, e é atendida na emergência rapidamente, pois seu estado era grave.

Por não obter resposta de Prue, ele orbita com seu protegido para o hospital, que não entende nada quando aparece lá, Julian começa a procurar por Prue. Até que uma enfermeira o avisa de que tinham acabado de levá-la para a sala de cirugia, e que o estado dela era grave.

Julian deixa o garoto de lado de vez, se tornando invisível, ele vai até a sala onde Prue estava sendo operada. Tentado fazer alguma coisa, sem conseguir. Os Anciões não o estavam deixando interferir desta vez, e isso estava a deixar Julian nervoso. A cada tentativa em curar a esposa e sem conseguir. Julian olha pra cima, e orbita novamente, ele acaba indo atrás dos Anciões, pedindo para que a curassem, pois ele não estava conseguindo. Tendo a resposta que ele não gostou nem um pouco.

-Não podemos...

Julian volta para o hospital, pois sente que ela estava morrendo.

Ele vai até a sala novamente, entrando e expulsando todas de lá. Tentando novamente curá-la, a todo custo, mas sem conseguir.

Um amigo de Julian, que também era médico, entra na sala e tenta acalmá-lo.

-Julian, deixe eles terminarem de operá-la, não há nada que possa fazer, mas eles estão tentando diminuir o sofrimento dela.

-Você não entende...

Julian sai da sala, indo para a sala de espera. Ele se senta, se encostando no sofá, fechando os olhos e entrando na mente de Prue.

-Prue...

A mente de Prue estava uma bagunça, mas mesmo assim, ela consegue ouvir Julian o chamando.

-Frio... dor...

-Amor, aguenta... não me deixa, por favor.

O medo dele era evidênte em sua voz.

-Tem que aguentar, você tem que resistir.

-Cansada, me ajuda...

Enquanto eles conversam por telepatia, os médicos continuam a operá-la.

-Eu tentei, eu não posso... Não dessa vez, eles não me deixam.

A mente de Prue começa a ficar mais embaralhada, a ponto de não conseguir mais se concentrar pra continuar falando com Julian, que estava sentindo cada vez mais a dor que ela sentia, por causa da conexão que eles tinham um para com o outro.

Isso deixa Julian com mais medo, pois sabia que o que sentia era apenas quando uma pessoa estava prestes a morrer.

Assim que os médicos terminam de operá-la, o amigo de Julian vai falar com ele.

Julian abre os olhos, se levantando, olhando para o amigo.

-Julian...

Ele não estava com uma expressão muito confiante.

-Como minha esposa está?

-Entre, fique com ela.

Julian não gosta muito do que ouve, mas entra novamente no quarto. Ficando com ela, mas todo o tempo tentando curá-la. Ele continua fazendo isso, até que se passam uma hora em que ele ainda estava tentando e pedindo aos Anciões.

Como os médicos sabiam que ela não teria chances, eles não a colocam em um coma induzido, assim, ela poderia saber que Julian estava com ela.

Julian para de tentar curá-la, mas a medida que se passava os minutos e ele mais sentia o que ela sentia, com mais raiva dos Anciões ele estava ficando, e mais desesperado por estar perdendo-a.

Ela abre os olhos e o olha.

-Oi...

Ele disse enxugando as lágrimas do rosto, tentando não deixar que ela percebesse o como ele estava.

-Fique tranqüila, precisa descansar, meu amor.

Prue estava com uma expressão de dor, e com esforço, consegue levantar uma das mãos em direção a ele.

Julian segura a mão dela, voltando a chorar, sem conseguir se segurar.

-Não pode me deixar! Eles não podem fazer isso comigo, não podem.

Abaixando a cabeça, deixando escorada ao corpo dela, mas sem colocar peso nela.

Com um pouco mais de esforço, ela leva a outra mão até o rosto dele e tenta enxugar as lágrimas dele.

-Eu... t-te amo.

Ao terminar, a expressão de dor dela aumenta.

-Eu também te amo.

Julian a beija levemente, mas o beijo era longo. Ela retribui o beijo.

Sentindo ela retribuir o beijo, Julian segue com o beijo. Não se afastando dela quando sente ela não mais retribui o beijo, e muito menos quando ouve o barulho das máquinas.

As mãos de Prue vai caindo pro lado, enquanto os médicos entram no quarto, afastando Julian de perto dela.

TRÊS MESES DEPOIS

Julian tinha deixado de trabalhar no hospital, não mais seguia as ordens dos Anciões, nem se importava quando eles iam até ele para lhe darem broncas, por não mais estar cuidando de seus protegidos.

Ele também não dava atenção aos filhos, que agora estavam sob os cuidados das tias. Julian passava mais tempo no submundo, e isso não era do agrado de Zankou.

Os Anciões já não sabiam mais o que fazer, Julian estava se tornando mal de novo, podendo a qualquer momento se tornar Selthazor de vez e não havia nada que eles falassem que faria ele mudar de idéia sobre seu comportamento.

Zankou estava quase conseguindo o que queria, se tornar a nova Fonte. Mas numa certa manhã, Julian voltou ao submundo, acabando por travar uma luta contra Zanzou e o vencendo. Assim se tornando a Fonte, e se tornando novamente Selthazor. No mesmo dia, ele foi a noite para o cemitério, ficando parado a frente da lápide.

-Eles vão me pagar! Todos os Anciões, vão morrer!

Ao terminar de falar, seu corpo foi coberto por uma fumaça de fogo.

Como o fato de Julian se transformar em Selthazor de novo era extremamente perigoso, os Anciões começam a pensarem em uma saída, mas nem todos eram a favor.

-Ainda é muito cedo.

-Mas Prue é a única que conseguiria trazê-lo de volta.

-Julian não é e nem nunca nos foi tão importante assim!

-Mas ele se tornando Selthazor já é um perigo.. Agora sendo a Fonte, e dando as cartas no submundo, isso é muito perigoso. Não se esqueça do que ele lhe fez antes de desaparecer.

-Não me esqueço, foi a mim que ele atacou e jurou vingança.

-Pois então, Prue é nossa única chance contra Selthazor.

Selthazor estava com uma idéia fixa em mente, transformar seus filhos em seus seguidores, os fazendo crescer entre os seus. Os preparando para serem seus sucessores, para reerguer a Tríade, mas sendo que seus filhos seriam a Tríade.

Por isso estava armando um plano com outros demônios para buscarem seus filhos. Mas apenas seus filhos com Prue, deixando de lado o filho que tivera tido com Phoebe.

-Quero meus filhos ao meu lado!

-As Encantadas os protegeram.

-Então as destrua, mas tragam meus filhos. Agora vão!

A mansão estava sendo atacada sempre, todos seguindo ordens de Selthazor. E Piper, Phoebe, Paige e Leo sabiam disso, mas não tinham coragem o suficiente de irem contra ele, não no momento.

Depois da última reunião entre os Anciões, Prue começa a ser treinada para se tornar uma whitelighter.

Novamente os demônios são destruídos e alguns fogem. Isso faz com que Selthazor perca o controle, e acabe ele mesmo indo até a mansão.

Quando Leo o vê, tenta lançar uma bola de energia em Julian. Mas Selthazor faz um arco aparecer em sua mão, acertando Leo com uma flecha envenenada.

-Conhece o procedimento, Leo.

Ele andava pela casa, quando Phoebe desce, o acertando com um soco. Mas sendo lançada longe, quando Selthazor bateu sua mão aberta no peito dela, a fazendo cair do outro lado da sala.

Piper sai da cozinha.

-Julian...

Antes de conseguir congelá-lo, Selthazor lança uma bola de fogo nela, que ao atingí-la a faz ir um pouco longe e cair ao chão, ficar sem sentidos. Por fim indo até o quarto onde estão seus filhos. Quando ele estava sozinho com os filhos, duas mulheres, aparecem assim que eles as chamam. Elas pegam Shannen e Shawn, os levando para o submundo. Ele fica um pouco no quarto, já que tinha visto uma foto de Prue no quarto e ficara olhando.

Os Anciões assistem o ataque a mansão.

-Precisamos mandar Prue agora, só ela poderá salvá-los.

-O treinamento dela ainda não terminou.

-Não há mais tempo.

Ele desce a escada, segurando o porta retratos, quando viu Paige se aproximando de Leo. Ele jogou uma bola de fogo nela também.

-Dois amigos dos Anciões, esse foi o meu primeiro recado a Eles.

Selthazor apontou pra cima.

-Todos vão morrer!

Selthazor levantou um pouco o braço, fechando a mão e fazendo uma bola de fogo aparecer em sua mão. Ele estava prestes a lançá-la em Paige, que ainda estava desorientada.

-Não, Julian!

-Cale-se. Eles mataram minha esposa, e vão pagar.

Os Anciões chamam por Prue e a mandam até a mansão, ao chegar lá, ela vê Julian na forma de Selthazor, pronto para jogar a bola de fogo em Paige.

-Selthazor...


	2. Chapter 2

Ao ouvir a voz, ele volta a estar na forma de Julian, mas mesmo assim ainda era apenas chamado por Selthazor. Ele estava todo vestido de preto, com um manto vermelho.

-Como?

Ela o olha, era incapaz de reconhecê-lo, não poderia acreditar que ele tinha abandonado os filhos no começo e depois tinha os levado para o submundo.

-Você os ajuda, mas eles não foram capazes de te ajudar.

Conforme ele ia falando, seu corpo ia ficando coberto por uma fumaça de fogo.

-Não irei entrar no jogo dos Anciões, se quer nossos filhos, terá que se tornar minha rainha, é a única forma de poder vê-los novamente.

Ele desaparece, voltando para o submundo. E mesmo assim não ficando com os filhos, que estavam sob os cuidados das mesmas mulheres que os tinha levado para o submundo.

Prue se aproxima de Paige, a curando.

-Cuide do Leo, sabe que não posso curar um whitelighter.

Depois ela vai até Phoebe e Piper e também as cura.

Após ser curado por Paige, Leo se aproxima.

-Prue?

Phoebe ao ver a irmã a abraça, esquecendo das perguntas de imediato. Assim como Piper e Paige que se aproximam delas.

-Vocês estão bem?

Piper olhando para a irmã, não estava entendendo.

-Estamos... Mas como?

Leo se aproxima mais, a olhando. Tinha algo em sua mente.

-Se tornou uma de nós, não foi?

-Parece que finalmente perceberam que sou a única que pode controlar Julian.

Os Anciõies não gostam disso e reclamam comigo e Leo escuta.

-Regra número um, nunca diga algo que deixe os Anciões por baixo.

Paige estava a sorrir, mas já não estava aguentando ouvir as reclamações deles com Prue.

-Ou eles falam muito, demorei para entender isso, Prue. Mas finalmente entendi isso, depois de muito ouvir.

Phoebe corre para o quarto, para ver Andrea, descendo com ela no colo logo depois.

-Julian levou Shawn e Shannen!

-Eu sei.

Ela olha pra Phoebe com Andrea.

-Ele quer que me torne a rainha dele.

-Não pode fazer isso!

-Eu sei, Leo. Mas meus filhos estão no submundo, onde vários demônios estão.

-Não iram fazer nada enquanto Julian for a Fonte.

Piper se preocupando mais, pois sabia que aquilo era só o começo.

-Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu, Prue, ao me tornar rainha do Cole.

Leo sério, a olhando. Não sabia como, mas teria que dar um jeito.

-Daremos um jeito, traremos o Julian de volta... ou pelo meus seus filhos.

-Mas eu preciso convencê-lo a voltar a ser somente Julian, ou não teremos chances.

-Prue, ele não é mais Julian ou Selthazor... Ele se tornou A Fonte! Ele se tornou a fonte de todo mal que existe no submundo, nem Zankou conseguiu ir contra ele, e foi destruído.

-Meu Deus, precisamos fazer algo o mais rápido, Julian como a Fonte é mais do que perigoso, já que ele conhece as regras dos Anciões.

Phoebe preocupada, com o que poderia acontecer com os sobrinhos.

-Tem alguma idéia? Porque até agora estavamos nos defendendo dos ataques que ele mesmo ordenou. Sendo que sempre se aproveitou para acertar Leo e Paige.

-Leo e Paige são os mais ligados aos Anciões.

Os Anciões não gostam, por estar falando demais e chamam a atenção dela, o que a faz olhar pra cima.

-Não me mandem ficar calada, porque estamos tentando arrumar a bagunça de vocês.

Leo olha para Paige, agora Prue entenderia o que Julian passava nas mãos dos Anciões.

-Bem vinda ao clube.

Os Anciões gostam menos da brincadeira de Leo, e isso o faz ficar calado.

-O que pretende fazer?

Paige estava interessada em ir atrás dos sobrinhos, os adorava.

-Eu vou me tornar a rainha dele, vou tirar meus filhos de lá.

-Sabe que isso é impossível, Prue. Ele saberá que está o enganando.

-Não se eu for sozinha.

Piper realmente não gostando.

-Está louca, vamos encontrar um jeito. Mas esta não é uma idéia a se considerar.

Phoebe olhando para Prue, séria com a filha no colo.

-Conseguiria passar pelo mesmo que eu passei, Prue, tendo que matar o Cole?

-Cole sempre foi mau, Phoebe, Julian não é assim.

Leo acaba por contar tudo que Julian tinha feito, coisas que os Anciões tinham ocultado dela. Do como ele estava matando whitelighters por pura vingança contra os Anciões. Do como ele destruiu um Ancião da forma mais fria. Do como vem matando a todos seus antigos protegidos.

-Eu sinto muito, Prue, mas Julian, está morto. Ele é apenas e simplesmente a Fonte.

-Não é verdade isso, Leo. Julian ainda está lá e vou trazê-lo de volta.

Leo não tenta mais abrir os olhos de Prue, muito menos Paige. Já que por um lado ela também era uma whitelighter.

DUAS SEMANAS DEPOIS

Julian estava sentado num torno, ainda nem tinha ido ver os filhos. Mas estava dando ordens sobre novos ataques a superfície para vários demônios, que tinham apenas uma única ordem, matar todos que tentassem impedí-los, não importando quem fosse.

Quando Prue aparece, alguns estava prontos para atacá-la. Um dos demônios faz isso e mas acaba errando, Julian o destrói com uma bola de fogo.

-Que estejam avisados. Aquele que tocar nela, morre.

-Julian... pensei em sua proposta.

Julian manda todos saírem, assim que estão sozinhos.

-E qual é sua resposta?

-Irei me tornar sua rainha, mas preciso pedir uma coisa antes.

-Só verá nossos filhos depois que se tornar minha rainha. E caso tente alguma coisa, saberá que todo o submundo me caçara por auto-traição. Então qual vai ser, Prue?

-Quero que nossos filhos sejam levados de volta pra mansão.

-NÃO!

Julian pisca, aparecendo atrás dela.

-Eles ficam aqui, perto de mim. Eles não terão ensinamentos para seguí-los, nunca, você me ouviu bem? NUNCA!

-Julian, por favor, você me terá ao seu lado sempre, mas deixe eles irem.

Julian toma a forma de Selthazor, mostrando a Prue que nada do que ela disser iria fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Quando dois demônios aparecem com um bruxo, um antigo protegido de Julian, Selthazor o mata a sangue frio, outro de seus recados para os Anciões.

Depois deixando a forma de Selthazor, para voltar a ter a forma de Julian.

-Você entendeu agora?

-Eu não te reconheço mais.

-Eu implorei, eu me humilhei para os Anciões para que eles te salvassem. Mas sabe o que me responderam? "Não podemos interferir." O Julian que conheçeu morreu no dia em que vi você morrer! Mas não antes de sentir suas dores, seu medo. Não, Prue, eles estão apenas sentindo o que sempre desejaram não sentir.. Me ver contra eles, agora que suportem o novo futuro. Porque não sou apenas Selthazor, sou A Fonte!

Prue se vira de frente pra ele, o tocando no rosto, o vendo fechar os olhos quando ela o toca.

Julian não poderia negar que parte dele ainda poderia ser contralada por ela, tudo que ele deixou de lado, com ela viria atona novamente, sua alma, sua humanidade, sua compaixão, sentimentos que ele enterrou no mesmo dia que tinha a enterrado.

-Julian...

Embora Julian tivesse feito tudo o que ela menos esperava dele, Prue ainda o amava. E faria de tudo para que Julian voltasse a ser o que sempre fora,

o homem por quem tivera se apaixonado, o homem com quem se casara e tivera tido dois lindos filhos. Filhos que ela queria tirar do submundo a qualquer preço.

Julian ao sentir todos os sentimentos que deixara de sentir desde a morte de Prue, se afasta dela, ficando totalmente indiferente.

-Não... acha mesmo que sou imbecil?

Prue sem entender, como ele poderia ter mudado tanto desta forma.

-Julian, do que está falando?

-Qual é, Prue?

Ela tenta se aproximar dele novamente, mas Julian se afasta dela ainda mais.

-Acha mesmo que sou tão estúpido assim? Acha mesmo que não sei que os Anciões te transformaram em um Whitelighter, só para tentar me controlar?

-Nunca neguei isso, Julian. Nunca neguei que quero meu marido de volta, nunca neguei que quero o homem por quem me apaixonei de volta.

-Ainda tem a coragem de dizer isso na minha cara! Você só está aqui por causa dos seus filhos.

-Pode até ser, Julian, mas eles são meus filhos e sou capaz de tudo por eles, e por você, não vou desistir de você.

-Acha mesmo que é tão importante assim pra mim agora? As coisas mudaram, e mudaram muito, Prue. Julian Turner está morto, ele morreu no mesmo dia em que te enterrei, eu o enterrei junto com você. Para dar vida a Selthazor, que deu a vida a Fonte.

-Se isso fosse verdade, não teria me chamado pra ser sua rainha, Julian ainda existe.

-Quanto mais longe de suas irmãs você estiver, mais chances de matá-las eu terei. Entenda, eu sou a Fonte de todo o mal que existe aqui no submundo. Nada de bom existe em mim, nada restou daquele Julian que conheceu. E como você mesma disse, algo do Julian existe em mim, ele ainda continua sentindo uma grande necessidade de você, Prue.

Julian sente a presença de Paige.

-Paige... pode aparecer, estou lhe sentindo.

Paige fica visível.

-Paige, deveria saber que qualquer Whitelighter, sente outro Whitelighter, não importa se ele está no inferno e o outro se divertindo em Los Angeles.

Julian sente Leo.

-Leo.. pode aparecer, "meu amigo".

Leo aparece, ele estava entre Piper e Phoebe.

-As irmãs Halliwell estão novamentes unidas.

Julian estava sendo totalmente irônico. Prue estava a olhá-lo, sabia que ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa com as irmãs. E não estava acreditando que elas não tinham feito o que tinham combinado, de não irem atrás dela.

-Prue, você tem 25 minutos pra se despedir de suas irmãs. Caso o tempo estipulado acabe e elas continuem presentes, vou mandar alguns de meus fiéis amigos as atacarem.

Piper olhando para a irmã, vendo que ela estava entre Julian e a família.

-Prue, vamos embora pra casa.

Julian para ao lado de Prue, que estava olhando para as irmãs.

-Piper, você me ouviu bem? Têm 25 minutos, se ao se esgotar este tempo, ainda estiverem aqui...

-Sei, sei, sei, vai mandar nos atacar e vamos destruir todos seus amigos, como estamos fazendo até hoje.

-É verdade, Piper, mas está preparada para um novo funeral? Sim, porque uma de vocês morre aqui.

-Julian, não toque nelas, elas vão embora.

-Que vão logo, e você agora tem 15 minutos para se despedir.

Julian começa a andar, até estar se sentando no trono, e fica a olhá-los.

-Ou a família Halliwell terá outro funeral, talvez você Phoebe, ou Paige, Leo, ou até mesmo você, Piper.

Julian faz uma bola de fogo aparecer em sua mão, mas tinham vários demônios escondidos aonde eles estavam.

-Ou posso até mesmo me aproveitar do fato de todas estarem aqui, e mandar alguém a mansão e matar os membros mais novos da família Halliwell.

Piper fica um pouco nervosa ao ouvir isso.

-Não toque em meus filhos, os deixe em paz. Seu problema é com a gente..

Phoebe anda até estar de frente com Julian.

-Mataria sua própria filha?

-Meus filhos estão aqui, aprendendo a serem e seguirem apenas seu lado demônio. Aprimorarem o fato de serem bruxos, mas usando isso para o mal e não para o bem.

Leo tenta fazer alguma coisa, lançando uma bola de energia contra Julian. Que com um movimento da mão esquerda, desvia a bola de energia e um demônio aparece e lança uma contra Leo, o acertando.

-Se fosse você, Leo, tentaria alguma coisa comigo, mas fora do submundo.

Prue, ao ver que Julian acabaria machucando todos, se aproxima dele.

-Vão, vão embora.

Cole aparece ao lado do irmão, ele era um fantasma, mas estava incluído aos planos de Julian.

-Cole?

-Phoebe...

Cole já não gosta muito ao saber que o irmão tinha ameaçado matá-la.

-Está louco, vai cometer o mesmo erro que eu ao trazer uma Halliwell para o submundo.

-Cole, cada um com seus problemas. Eu cuido do como organizar e conquistar a superfície e você do mundo dos mortos.

Prue ao ver Cole, fica mais assustada. Pois sabe que os dois juntos não iria ser fácil de detê-los.

Cole sabe que Julian iria acabar se metendo em encrenca, pois uma Halliwell no submundo era perigoso.

-Irá se arrepender, irmão.

-Pense, Cole, quanto menos Prue estiver longe das irmãs, melhor. Porque além de ser uma Halliwell, ela é uma Whitelighter. Agora cuide dos seus problemas, vá.

Cole desaparece.

Julian estala os dedos, e os demônios aparecem.

-Esses são meus fiéis amigos, fazem tudo que mando e do jeito que quero. Então, vão encarar? E Paige, pode dizer aos Anciões que os irmãos Turner estão juntos.

Prue grita.

-Vão embora de uma vez!

Leo orbita com Piper e Phoebe.

Paige ainda olhando para a irmã, orbita segundos depois.

Julian começa a bater palmas.

-Muito bem... vejo que você entendeu que não sou mais o idiota a quem deixou.

-Não, não é.

-Sabe, Prue? Me ocorreu que você só está aqui por seus filhos. Por isso, para chegar perto deles, terá que primeiro se tornar minha rainha, e me provar que quer estar aqui... matando um de seus protegidos, ou um de seus sobrinhos, vão pro céu.

-Julian, meu amor, não posso matar um dos meus protegidos, porque eles também são meus filhos.

-Não são os únicos, tens outros protegidos, como o de NY, tem no máximo um dia para matá-lo, ou começo pelo mais novo... Chris.

-Eu não tenho outros protegidos, Julian, Eles só me deram nossos filhos.

-Não te esqueça, que ainda sou um Whitelighter, posso ouvir, Prue, e você também.

É quando Julian chama por dois demônios que aparecem, dando ordens para matar Chris.

-Então, como vai ser? Seu protegido ou seu sobrinho?

-Deixe meu sobrinho em paz, você já tem a mim e aos seus filhos.


	3. Chapter 3

-Vão, comecem por Chris, o mais novo.. Depois voltem, use uma flecha envenenada caso Leo ou Paige interfiram.

-Julian, não! Eu matarei meu protegido.

-Muito bem... Mate-o primeiro, e a ordem será desfeita. E, Prue, não use de magia para que eu pense que ele está morto, pois como percebeu... Cole está entre a linha de transição.. Caso não tenha entendido, ele está entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos. Ele sabe quem desce, quem sobe ou quem fica.

-Tenho 24 horas pra fazer isso, foi o tempo que me deu, nesse tempo, não fará nada contra o Chris.

-Neste tempo, estaremos aqui esperando, pacientemente por seu feito. Se o tempo se esgotar, a vida do seu querido Chris... também se esgota!

Prue orbita, indo para NY, a procura de seu protegido. Ela ouvia a voz dos Anciões sempre, mas não respondia e nem nada, apenas estava tentando encontrar forças para matá-lo. Já estando na casa de seu protegido, ela pensava em Chris, seu sobrinho, mas pensava em tudo que acreditava, salvar inocentes.

-Eu não posso!

É quando ela ouve a voz de Julian.

-Protegido ou Chris?

Prue abaixa a cabeça, pois ouvia as vozes dos Anciões lhe dizendo "não", mas ouvia a voz de Julian lhe dizendo "protegido ou Chris?". Lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto, foi quando ela lança uma bola de energia contra seu protegido, e mesmo quando ele já estava ao chão, ela continuava lançado bolas de enrgia nele, até ter a certeza de que ele estava morto.

Ela anda até o corpo de seu protegido, o vendo no chão morto, começa a chorar compulsivamente. Ficando nervosa pelo que tinha acabado de fazer, e por isso acaba por desmaiar.

Julian é avisado por Cole, que Prue tivera feito a escolha, e que tinha escolhido o sobrinho. Ele faz seu corpo ficar coberto por uma fumaça de fogo, aparecendo aonde Prue estava. A vendo no chão, ele a pega no colo e a leva para o submundo novamente. A colocando em uma cama, e ficando parado a frente de um livro de magia negra.

Após alguns minutos ela recobra a consciência.

-Satisfeito, Julian?

Ela se levanta, estava tremendo pelo que tinha feito. O que Prue não tinha entendido, era que ao matar seu protegido, automáticamente, ela mesma tinha se desligado dos Anciões.

-Eu o matei, assim como você mandou... Agora quero ver meus filhos, e deixe Chris em paz!

Julian se vira de frente pra ela, sorrindo de uma forma fria.

-É, você fez o que lhe mandei. Como dei minha palavra, por enquanto seu sobrinho está fora de perigo, mas isso pode não durar muito, isso vai depender da tia dele. Sabe? Ela pode querer fugir, ou até me matar durante a noite.

Prue não estava mais aguentando ouvir a voz de Julian, ele falava, mas ela não reconhecia. Tentava entender, mas mesmo assim não o reconhecia.

-Eu quero ver os meus filhos... por favor.

Julian estende a mão para Prue, que segura e começa a andar junto com Julian, que a leva aonde seus filhos estavam.

Prue ao ver os filhos se aproxima deles, os tocando, fazendo carícias e falando com eles.

-Aí estão eles... se tentar fugir, juro que todos os membros da família Halliwell morreram. E você, viverá eternamente com a culpa, de ter causado a morte de toda a sua família.

-Nao vou fazer nada disso.

-Será mesmo, Prue?

Ela o olhava, não entendia como os próprios filhos não lhe estavam interessando no momento. Eles apenas era uma continuação de algo perverso que ele estava organizando em sua mente.

-O que foi, Julian, com medo de que seus filhos lhe despertem algo em você, como a humanidade?

-Não me provoque...

-Estes eram os momentos mais felizes pra nós dois, ficavamos juntos, abraçados com nossos filhos, se lembra?

Julian se vira de costas, ele não queria se lembrar deste passado. Pois toda vez que se lembrava, se lembrava da dor que sentira durante muitos outros acontecimentos.

-O que foi, meu amor? Sente tanto medo assim dos nossos filhos? De falar em nosso passado, de falar sobre o meu marido, sobre o homem que conheci e me apaixonei, sobre o homem que esteve ao meu lado nos bons e maus momentos da minha vida?

Ele se vira de costas, ficando com os olhos vermelhos. Prue acaba percebendo que esse era o caminho, o passado deles, e o deixava vulnerável até demais. Julian sabia disso, mas precisava dela a seu lado, por isso perdira para que ela se tornasse sua rainha, não queria ter que acabar destruindo-a, por estarem em lados opostos na guerra.

-Cale-se.

-O que foi, sua família não é mais tão importante assim?

-Eu já disse, cale-se!

Julian se vira de frente para Prue, que vê a cor dos olhos dele.

-Tudo bem. Posso ficar com meus filhos?

-NÃO!

Prue fica chocada.

-Não pode fazer isso, Julian, eles são meus filhos também.

-Isso não me importa, me pediu para vê-los... Pronto você os viu.

Julian olha para as duas mulheres que estavam a cuidar de seus filhos.

-Levem-os daqui!

As mulheres desaparecem com Shawn e Shannen, bem a frente de Prue, que se vira de frente para com Julian, tendo uma bola de energia na mão.

-Vamos, atire-a em mim!

Prue continua a olhá-lo nos olhos, ouvindo ele a instigá-la cada vez mais a lançar a bola de energia nele. Ela abaixa a mão, assim como abaixa a cabeça, estava triste. O amava, mas não conseguia ver nada do homem que ama nele, não neste que estava a frente dela.

-Porque, Julian?

-Caso tenha se esquecido, você pode orbitar agora. Não me esqueci deste detalhe, Prue, quer ficar com seus filhos?

-É claro que quero!

-Até que se torne a esposa da Fonte, os verá, mas separadamente, nunca os dois juntos, porque para fugir daqui, Prue, você terá que escolher qual filho salvar... Se salvará Shawn ou Shannen.

Julian sai, indo novamente para a sala onde estava o trono, se sentando e olhando para o nada. Acaba se lembrando do dia do enterro de Prue, e ela, por ser uma Whitelighter e Julian também, mesmo sendo a nova Fonte, acaba sentindo o mesmo que naquele momento, mesmo estando separados.

Ela sente toda a tristeza dele, mas sorri, pois, com isso ela tem a certeza de que existia algo do Julian com qual se casou, se ele sofria, era porque a amava, mas não entendia porque a tratava mal.

As semanas foram passando, as coisas entre Prue e Julian iam cada vez pior. Por estar ao lado dela, Julian acabava sempre sentindo o que tinha deixado de sentir, amor ao próximo, coisa que ele não sentia isso nem pelos filhos.

Prue estava usando roupas pretas, fora obrigada por Julian, ela vai até aonde ele estava e ouve quando ele manda dois demônios atacar suas irmãs.

-Julian!

Julian apenas faz um sinal com a mão, e os demônios somem.

-Você prometeu.

-Prometi que não faria nada com Chris. E isso foi a muito tempo, sou um demônio, sou a Fonte, mestre de todos os demônios.

-Até quando vai jogar isso na minha cara, Julian? Parece que adora jogar isso na minha cara, que só quer que eu veja o que se tornou, e não o que você sempre foi comigo.

Ela foi se aproximando dele, o tocando no rosto.

-Eu sinto sua falta.

Phoebe atravéz de um feitiço, aparece no submundo, no exato momento em que Julian quase acabaria beijando Prue.

-Phoebe, o que faz aqui?

Ela se aproxima dos dois.

-Andrea sente falta do pai. Chama por você, Julian, sei que não se importa com ela, mas poderia ir vê-la.

Julian quase acaba rindo, não acreditava no que Phoebe estava a pedir-lhe.

-Quer que eu vá até a mansão para ver Andrea?

-Isso.

-Não sou estúpido... apareço naquela mansão e você e suas irmãs tentam me destruir.

-Não é isso, Julian. Estou realmente "adorando" pedir este favor a você, mas não posso mudar o fato de que é o pai da minha filha. E minha filha está sentindo sua falta, por mais que não goste, Andrea, também é sua filha.

-Isso mesmo... Já que até na hora que ela foi concebida, você tinha a total consciência de que não estava...

Phoebe ao notar que Julian ia falar, o interrompe.

-Vai ou não vê-la?

Prue manda Phoebe fica quieta, e olha para Julian.

-Começou, agora termine, Julian.

-Não, Julian, não faça isso, por favor.

Phoebe ficava falando com Julian, pedindo para que ele não contasse, mas tudo que ele fazia era sorrir, por causa do desespero de Phoebe.

-Vamos, Julian, começou, agora termine. Diga o que ia dizer, mas Phoebe não o deixou terminar.

Phoebe olha para a irmã.

-Prue, esqueça isso, Julian não ia dizer nada importante.

-Se não é importante, porque ele não pode continuar, então?

Phoebe olha para Julian, como se dissesse "não, por favor".

-Acho que sua doce e querida irmã, não quer que você saiba que enquanto Andrea era concebida, ela tinha a total conscieñcia de que estava transando com seu marido, e não com o dela. Sabe como é, ela também sabe diferenciar o marido do irmão, mas ela gostou dos toques e tudo mais, então fechou os olhos e se entregou ao corpo e aos toques deste corpo aqui.

-Seu desgraçado! Prue, eu...

Prue olhando para a irmã, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

-Não é verdade, não pode ser verdade... Diz que ele está mentindo, Phoebe.

Phoebe nada diz, e isso apenas faz ela ter certeza de que Julian tinha dito a verdade. Tinha uma pequena esperança de que ele estivesse mentindo, mas não, era verdade.

-Saia daqui, Phoebe, volte pra mansão, e nunca mais volte ao submundo, ou fale comigo... Você sabia que era o corpo do Julian, e mesmo assim continuou... Como pôde fazer isso?


	4. Chapter 4

Julian colocando mais lenha na fogueira.

-Isso, Phoebe, explique-nos, como pode fazer isso?

-Cale a boca, Julian!

Prue estava com raiva, e ficava cada vez que pensava que Phoebe sabia que Cole estava o tempo todo no corpo de Julian.

-Saia daqui, Phoebe.

-Mas, Prue...

-VÁ EMBORA!

A medida que Prue ia ficando com mais raiva, em torno de sua mão esquerda ia se formando uma iluminação de fogo. Quando Phoebe vê, Prue estava a originiar uma bola de fogo, típico poder demoníaco.

-Falamos sobre isto depois, Julian, ainda não acabou... Porque não vim aqui para falar de mim, e sim sobre nossa filha, irá vê-la ou não?

Julian leva a mão a de Prue e a segura, mesmo com ela estando originando a bola de fogo.

-Não! Traga-a aqui...

Phoebe responde na hora, a possibilidade da filha estar no submundo não era algo que passava por sua cabeça.

-Nem pensar!

Ele frio.

-Então, ela que fique com saudades do pai.

Prue falando num tom onde era evidente toda a raiva que estava a sentir da irmã.

-Traga-a aqui, e lhe dou a garantia de ela voltará para a mansão junto com você.

Julian se senta no trono e fica olhando para Phoebe, pensativo.

-Traga-a, e tem minha palavra de que ela voltará para casa sã e salva com você, Phoebe. Não preciso dela para os planos que tenho em mente.

Com o mesmo feitiço que usará para ir ao submundo atrás de Julian, Phoebe o usa para voltar para a mansão.

Julian olhando para Prue, sem dizer nada.

Prue o olhava, estava assustada com a forma com a qual ele a olhava.

-Fale alguma coisa, está me assustando.

-Quero outro filho, para completar meus planos para uma nova Tríade.

Julian tinha falado sem nenhum sentimento ao fazer tal pedido a ela.

-Não sou uma chocadeira, para só te dar filhos.

Julian pisca, aparecendo atrás dela, começando a deslizar a mão pelo corpo dela.

-E perder a chance de tocar no meu corpo novamente...

Sentindo ela responder a seus toques, a respiração ficar ofegante, por sentir o toque abaixo de sua cintura.

-Pare.

-Diga-me que não deseja isso, desde que voltou... Me ter no mesmo lugar, na mesma cama, mas sem poder me tocar, desejando um toque, um olhar de desejo, um beijo, desejando meu corpo no teu, vamos diga-me que não me quer.

Ele contina falando ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos deslizavam pelo corpo dela.

-Te desejo mais do que nunca, mas não vou me deitar com você, sabendo que você só me quer pra te dar outro filho.

Prue estava tentando resistir aos toques dele. Julian a vira de frente com ele, piscando e aparecendo no lugar onde dormiam. Ele vai levando Prue em direção da cama, mas sem tirar os olhos do olhar dela.

-Não te quero só por isso. Te quero porque, te amo!

Ela aproxima o rosto do dele, e o beija, depois se afastando um pouco.

-Diz de novo..

-Eu te amo.

Embora fosse verdade, isso era uma coisa que ele não estava pronto para admitir, mas se para ter um filho, fosse preciso fingir sentimentos que não sentia por ela, ele faria isso, precisava de um tercerio filho com Prue. E construir uma Tríade de puro sangue, de irmãos.

Prue se senta, puxando Julian pelas mãos, o fazendo se aproximar mais dela, ficando entre suas pernas. Ela começa a abrir os botões da camisa dele.

Julian tira o manto que estava usando, enquanto Prue continua abrindo os botões da camisa dele. Ela sem se levantar, tira o paletó ao mesmo tempo que tirava a camisa, deixando cair no chão. Passando as mãos possessivamente pelo peito dele, o puxando para cima de seu corpo enquanto ia se deitando pela barra da calça.

Ele começa a beijá-la de forma ardente, o beijo sendo retribuído da mesma forma por Prue. Ela o puxava cada vez mais contra seu corpo, quando sentia os lábios dele em seu pescoço. Prue leva as próprias mãos a barra de sua blusa a tira, enquanto Julian erguia o corpo, para que ela tivesse espaço pra isso. E depois voltantando a beijá-la.

Ele desce, beijando o corpo de Prue, parando a altura do umbigo dela, e começando a abrir o botão da calça que ela estava a usar. Sentindo as mãos dela em sua cabeça, brincando com seu cabelo. As pernas dela em suas costas, o acariciando, parando apenas quando ele estava a puxar a calça dela pra baixo para tirar do corpo dela, junto com a calcinha.

Julian sobe beijando o corpo dela, beijando todo o caminho, numa carícia leve, para excitá-la mais ainda. Virando a deixando por cima, Prue olha nos olhos dele, por uma fração de segundos, e depois começa a beijar o tórax dele, descendo para o abdome, parando perto do umbigo, brincando com a língua, imitando um movimento que deseja fazer desde que se reencontrara com ele, ao mesmo tempo que ia abrindo a calça dele. Ao abrí-la, ela começa a puxar pra baixo, sentindo quando ele ergue um pouco o corpo para facilitar o que ela estava fazendo.

Assim que tira a calça dele, ela volta a subir pelo corpo dele, o beijando por todo o caminho, até chegar aos lábios.

Se sentando sobre o corpo dele, o fazendo entrar em seu corpo, começando a se mover vagarosamente, o sentindo entrar e sair de seu corpo, de uma forma lenta, mas apreciando as sensações que esses movimentos estavam a lhe causar.

Julian leva as mãos aos seios dela, os acariciando, roçando as palmas das mãos sobre os mamilos, ela geme baixinho.

Até que Prue, se abaixa, se deitando sobre o corpo dele, sem parar com seus movimentos, que agora estavam mais rápidos, mais fortes e mais profundos.

Julian os vira, ficando por cima, ele começa a se empurrar contra ela em outro ritmo, entrando cada vez mais fundo dentro do corpo dela, e a ouvindo gemer por causa disso. Sentindo ela se agarrar a seu corpo e o puxando contra o corpo dela, cada vez que ele estava entrando em seu corpo. Prue tinha os lábios entre abertos, para respirar melhor, já que sua repiração estava acelerada.

Ele acelera mais seus movimentos, segurando a perna esquerda dela mais pra cima, entrando mais no corpo dela, a ouvindo gemer alto por causa disso.

-Julian...

Julian continuara com seus movimentos, num ritmo que pareciam não ter esquecido mesmo com todo o tempo que tiveram passado separados.

Ele continua a entrar no corpo dela da mesma forma de sempre, sentindo o que deixara de sentir a muito tempo, e naquele momento não se importanto. Não podia negar que ainda a amava, mas não poderia demonstrar isso, não novamente.

E em um empurrão em especial, sente quando Prue crava as unhas em suas costas, gozando, dizendo seu nome. Julian goza, logo depois de mais alguns empurrões contra o corpo ela, deixando seu corpo cair sobre o dela.

Virando e ficando por baixo, Prue deitando sobre o corpo de Julian, sem deixá-lo sair de dentro de seu corpo, o impedindo até quando ele tentara fazer tal coisa.

-Não, fica assim, só mais um pouco.

Foi o que Julian fez, ficando parando curtindo as sensações que tanto sentira falta nesses meses sem ela.

MANHÃ

Julian já tinha se levantado, estava apenas de calça, olhando para o livro de magia negra, não tinha coisa melhor a se fazer. Sentia a aflição de seus filhos, mas não sentia nada por eles, se impedia de se importar com eles, por algum motivo, que nem ele sabia.Tivera deixado os filhos de lado após a morte de Prue, porque eles o faziam se lembrar dela.

Ele pisca, indo até o lado onde seus filhos estavam, pegando Shawn no colo, pela primeira desde a morte e volta de Prue.

Julian fica com o filho no colo, até que ele dorme, pegando Shannen em seguida e ficando um pouco com ela, até ela também estar calma novamente.

Prue tinha acordado, estava sentindo pela primeira vez uma calma e paz em Julian que não tinha sentido desde que voltara. Estava esperançosa de que quando ele voltasse, seria para irem embora do submundo. Mas tem uma enorme surpresa, ele volta da mesma forma que sempre. Ele ainda nutria um enorme ódio pelos Anciões e pelos Whitelighter.


	5. Chapter 5

Ela estava vestindo apenas o manto vermelho dele.

Julian vai até a cadeira, se sentando, procurando não demonstrar que tivera sentido algo enquanto faziam amor.

-Eu sei o que sentiu.

-Não, não sabe.

Prue se senta no colo dele, de frente a ele.

-Não se esqueça, que ainda possuímos uma ligação Julian, sinto tudo que sente, assim como você sente tudo o que eu sinto.

-Isso é verdade, não me esqueci disto.

-Eu sei que você me ama, que se importa com seus filhos, que sentiu calma e paz agora pouco. Que estava feliz estando com nossos filhos no colo...

Julian começa a rir, ele ria de uma forma tão cínica que deixava Prue sem entender.

-Do que está rindo?

-De você!

Ela o olhou, a forma com a qual ela o olhava, o fez entender, Prue o olhava de uma forma interrogativa, não estava entendendo nada.

-Foi só eu dizer que a amo, você foi pra cama comigo.

-Você apenas disse, por dizer?

-Disse o que precisa ouvir, para que fosse pra cama comigo, nada mais.

Prue começa a ficar nervosa, não acreditava que tinha caído assim tão fácil. Ela tenta sair do colo dele, mas Julian a segura pelo braço.

-E vai ser assim todas as noites, até que engravide... Ou sua família, pagará com a vida, você me entendeu?

Ao ouvir Julian ameaçar sua família, ela ergue o braço, tendo uma bola de fogo em sua mão.

-Vamos, lançe-a em mim.

Ela continua a olhá-lo, sua mão levantada, com a bola de fogo prestes a ser lançada quando ela quisesse.

-Não pode, não é? Lhe fiz matar seu protegido, lhe afastei de sua família e de seus filhos, e mesmo assim não consegue me destruir, mesmo assim ainda me ama, por isso não consegue me destruir... e nunca irá conseguir fazer isso.

Ele a via abaixar a mão, ao mesmo tempo que abaixava a cabeça, ainda não conseguia, mas ela sabia que um dia teria que fazer isso, teria que escolher entre deixá-lo ir ou destruí-lo.

-Ainda não, Julian, ainda não... Mas um dia eu conseguirei.

-Será mesmo, Prue?

Ele a solta, e Prue se levanta, tirando o manto que estava usando e vestindo uma roupa. Ela não sabia era que Julian estava seguindo seus movimentos com o olhar e com um certo sorriso até.

-Se Phoebe que era tão louca por teu irmão, o matou... Porque acha que não posso fazer isso também?

-Por que você não é igual a ela. Não conseguiu até agora, e não irá conseguir nunca.

Prue levanta a mão, e fica a olhar para a palma da mão.

-Nunca, é muito tempo Julian... E tempo é o que tenho de sobra.

Uma bola de fogo vai em direção de Julian, o acertando no ombro de raspão.

-Isso foi só um aviso!

Julian leva a mão ao ombro, se curando. Ele se levantou e foi andando calmamente em direção dela.

-Este foi o seu aviso...

O corpo de Julian fica coberto por uma fumaça de fogo, e ele vai se aproximando de Prue.

-... E este, Prue, é o meu recado.

Ao estar próximo dela, a nuvem de fogo desaparece.

-Vou tratar de alguns assuntos. Lembre-se, que está submundo, e as paredes têm ouvidos.

Julian a segura com força pelo pescoço, ficando com seus olhos vermelhos.

-Tente alguma coisa, tente fugir, ou até mesmo encontrar seus filhos... você irá assistir a morte de cada um da família Halliwell. Estamos entedidos?

-Estamos.

Os dias foram passando e novamente os ataques as Encantadas recomeçaram. Tudo sobre ordem de Julian, ou melhor dizendo da Fonte.

Prue tentava ajudar as irmãs, as deixando de sobre aviso sobre os ataques, coisa que ao descobrir, só fez com que Julian trata-se de arranjar logo sua união com Prue, novamente.

Assim que o Sacerdote do Mal chega, o que era necessário para conduzir a cerimônia malígna do casamento entre Prue e Julian/Fonte,uma mulher vai até Prue, que estava com o filho, aquela manhã. Ela apenas sente quando a mulher a quem cuidava de seus filhos, o tira de seu colo.

-Hey...

-A Fonte deseja sua presença na sala do trono.

Prue dá mais um beijo no filho.

Julian tinha começado a deixar com que Prue pudesse ver os filhos com mais freqüencia, e ainda por causa da ameça que ele lhe fizera, fazia amor com ele todas as noites, e quando ele queria. Embora uma parte dela gostasse de estar nos braços do marido, a outra se sentia vazia, já que aqueles momentos com Julian, eram apenas para que ela lhe desse outro filho.

Prófion, o Sacerdote do Mal, estava com tudo preparado para a união da Fonte, com sua nova rainha. Quando Prue chega e encontra Julian ao lado de um sacerdote, e fica a olhá-lo, pois sabia que após essa união, seu lado bom entraria em conflito com seu lado mal. E ela não sabia que lado venceria nesta batalha.

Agora não poderia fazer nada, ou aceitava e deixava a união procedir, ou era descoberta e ainda Julian compriria suas ameaças que lhe fizera, já que ele tinha lhe dado provas que realmente as cumpriria, quando ele a obrigará a escolher alguma pessoa na rua e matará essa pessoa na frente dela, rindo. Desde esse dia, Prue passara a não mais enfrentar Julian de frente, e muito menos ir contra as ordens ou pedidos dele. Não por medo de que acontecesse algo a ela, e sim que acontecesse algo com sua família, suas irmãs eram e continuavem sendo tudo que lhe importava, assim como seus filhos, e ainda Julian.

Prue se aproxima de Julian, que tinha a mão estendida em sua direção. Ela segurou a mão de Julian, e parou ao lado dele. Foi quando Prófion começou a conduzir a união entre Prue e Julian.

RESIDÊNCIA DAS HALLIWELL

Phoebe estava em sua cama com Andrea, a ouvindo chamar pelo pai.

O que ela não conseguia entender, como Andrea chamava por Julian desta forma, tentava entender, mas não conseguia. Sabia que a filha era muito ligada ao pai, mesmo Julian não morando na mansão, sempre que podia ele cuidava da filha. Nunca deixara a filha de lado, nem mesmo com o nascimento de Shawn e Shannen. Ele continuara sendo um pai carinhoso e amoroso com a filha.

Phoebe sai de seus pensamentos, pois a filha tinha feito o porta retratos, onde a foto era de Julian com ela no colo flutuar, e estava segurando na mão, sorrindo enquanto olhava para a foto do pai.

Phoebe leva a mão ao porta retratos, e ao segurá-lo, ela acaba tendo uma premonição. Onde após voltar a olhar para a filha, que estava sorrindo olhando para a foto do pai. Grita por Piper, por Paige e por Leo.

Piper entra correndo no quarto da irmã, com Chris no colo. Leo e Paige, aparecem no quarto de Phoebe, pois estavam na Escola de Magia.

-O que aconteceu?

Leo já nem faz pergunta alguma, apenas fica olhando para Andrea, que estava olhando para a foto do pai.

-Leo... para Prue se tornar realmente a rainha do submundo, ela teria que aceitar uma união maligna, assim como eu fiz?

-Exatamente. Assim quando isso ocorrer, Prue estará aceitando e tomando posse de seu lugar ao lado de Julian, no submundo.

Piper olhando para Chris, que sorria enquanto olhava para a prima.

-É uma foto do Julian? Onde conseguiu essa foto, Phoebe?

-Não fui eu Piper, estava com minha filha quando a peguei do berço.

-Andrea sente falta de Julian..

Leo pega a sobrinha no colo, ultimamente estava fazendo isso direto, cuidava de seus próprios filhos e de Andrea também.

-Ela é muito ligada ao pai. E por isso sente tudo o que está acontecendo com Julian. Não se esqueçam do quanto inquieta ela ficou, quando Prue morreu...

-Mas porque nos chamou?

Leo e Paige olham pra cima ao mesmo tempo, tinham acabado de serem informados que a união entre Prue e Julian havia sido acabada de ser concretizada, Prue era a nova rainha do submundo, e estava até gostando da idéia.

-A Fonte, se casou!

Piper já pensa de primeiro na irmã, e depois nos sobrinhos.

-Prue... Leo, você não pode fazer alguma coisa?

-Não, Piper.

-Temos que ajudá-la a vencer seu lado malígno, assim como fizeram comigo. De primeiro, Prue irá começar a gostar das coisas que irão acontecer, depois vai começar a participar... Só assim, ela se tornará realmente a rainha do submundo.


	6. Chapter 6

Paige pega Andrea do colo de Leo, já que ela estava começando a chorar.

-Mas pelo que eu saiba, Prue não prevê o futuro.

-Não, mas ainda ela é uma Whitelighter... Pode ter matado seu protegido, mas alguma coisa existe por trás desta morte.

SEMANAS DEPOIS

Andrea começa a chorar por causa do pai, isso era sempre o sinal de que ela queria vê-lo, naquele momento.

Phoebe se levanta, indo atrás de Paige, que estava na cozinha.

-Me leve ao submundo...

Phoebe estava com Andrea no colo.

-Agora?

Andrea recomeça a chorar.

-Isso responde a sua pergunta?

Phoebe apenas sente quando Paige a toca no ombro, orbitando com elas para o submundo.

SUBMUNDO

Julian estava em seu trono, estava em mais nova reunião com demônios, falando do assunto principal, as Encantadas.

Quando Prue aparece entre uma nuvem de fogo, olhando para os que estavam presentes na reunião. Não confiavam em Prue, por ela ser uma Halliwell, mas ela estava a demonstrar ser digna de confiança para ser a esposa da Fonte, e a rainha do submundo.

Julian a olha e sorri, sabia que estava sendo difícil dela conseguir a lidar com seu dois lados em guerra. Mas isso duraria por muito pouco tempo, logo apenas o lado sombrio que existia nela, sobreviveria a tudo.

-Prue?

Ela se aproxima dele, se sentando no colo de Julian, olhando para os outros demônios que estavam presentes.

-Poderia..

-O quê?

Prue aproxima os lábios perto da orelha de Julian, sussurrando o que queria dele.

-É isso que quer, Prue?

Prue responde com a cabeça, em um sinal afirmativo com um sorriso nos lábios.

Um dos demônios presentes não gosta do fato de Julian começar a dar atenção a Prue e se esquecer dos assuntos que estavam a tratar.

-Mestre!

Julian o olha, mas sem deixar que Prue saísse de seu colo. Quando ela estava a se deixar controlar por seu lado sombrio, ele adorava, e se deixava ser até amoroso com ela, mas quando Prue voltava a agir como uma pessoa bondosa, ele agia com ela da mesma forma de sempre, quando a vira pela primeira vez, com desprezo.

-SAIAM!

Os demônios continuam no mesmo lugar, ainda não seguiam as ordens de Prue, mesmo ela sendo a rainha do submundo.

Por isso, Prue pisca aparecendo atrás de um dos demônios, e o destruindo com uma bola de fogo, olhando para Julian enquanto fazia isso.

-SAIAM!

Os demônios a obedecem dessa vez, os deixando sozinhos.

Prue volta a se aproximar de Julian se sentando no colo dele, o tocando de leve no rosto, fazendo carícias.

-Se ainda quer um filho, devemos faze-lo, Julian.

Julian estava com a mão na perna dela, a olhando nos olhos com um sorriso cínico, adorava quando essa Prue estava com ele. Mas gostava da que era boa, e isso o deixava dividido.

Phoebe com Andrea no colo, e Paige ao lado delas estavam andando procurando por Julian, seguindo para a sala do trono da Fonte.

Phoebe e Paige, entram na sala do trono, no exato momento em que Prue e Julian estavam se beijando.

-Papai...

Prue se afasta de Julian, olhando pra trás e vendo as irmãs.

Phoebe olhando para a irmã, e como Prue não estava a gostar de ver Phoebe, e vendo que ela não parava de olhá-la.

-O que tanto olha?

Phoebe olha para Julian, via que Prue estava mergulhando no mundo malígno a cada dia.

-Nada... Julian, Andrea queria te ver, estava chamando por você.

Prue se levanta do colo de Julian, e ele se levanta. Indo em direção de Phoebe e pegando a filha no colo, coisa que ele já fazia com seus filhos com Prue. Ele passava bastante tempo com os filhos, e com a esposa.

-Phoebe, pode ir embora... depois chamo por Paige, e ela leva Andrea pra mansão.

-NÃO! Minha filha não fica no submundo, nunca, você me ouviu, Julian?

Prue se levanta, e fica a olhar para a irmã. Mesmo ainda estando com raiva dela, entendia o que ela sentia em relação a filha, pois isso a fazia ter sentimentos bons.

-Eu mesma chamarei por Paige, mas você não fica aqui no submundo, você me entendeu, Phoebe?

Phoebe olha para Prue, sabia que a irmã ainda estava com o que soubera entalado, que ela ainda não tivera a perdoado por causa do que tivera descoberto.

Phoebe olha para Paige, confiava em Prue, mas não sabia até aonde poderia confiar nela.

-Fique tranqüila, Andrea é minha protegida, sabe disso, Phoebe... cuidarei dela.

Phoebe olha para Julian de uma forma que Prue acaba não gostando mesmo.

-HEY!

Phoebe se assusta, olhando para Prue o mais rápido que consegue.

-O que?

-Pode parar de olhar desta forma para o MEU marido.

Paige se aproxima de Phoebe, tocando-a no ombro, orbitando com a irmã pra mansão.

NOITE, CÉU

Paige e Leo estavam andando, conversando sobre o que estava acontecendo com Julian e com Prue, por ter se desligado dos Anciões ao matar um de seus protegidos. E chegando que a uma única conclusão sobre o futuro das Encantadas.

-Piper vai aceitar fazer o feitiço?

-Usando o argumento certo, ela fará a feitiço, Paige.

-E os Anciões, Leo?

-Nos preocupamos com Eles depois, temos que ajudar sua irmã... Conheço Julian, sei que ele só se tornou a Fonte por causa do que os Anciões fizeram.. Por não terem salvado Prue, e não terem deixado Julian salvá-la.

-OK... Nem bem começo a trabalhar como Whitelighter, e cá estou... tramando para ir contra as ordens deles.

-Vai, Paige, procure o feitiço no Livro das Sombras.

Paige orbita para a mansão, diretamente para o sótão, procurando o fetiço que Leo falara.

DUAS SEMANAS DEPOIS

Prue tivera deixado seu lado malígno vencer seu lado bom. Agora ela era a veradeira rainha do submundo e seu casamento com a Fonte estava indo bem, mas ainda não tivera engravidado, tudo que ambos queriam, um novo filho, um filho para que a nova Tríade do Mal fosse realizada em puro sangue, somente por irmãos.

Enquanto Julian e Prue dormiam, o submundo fora atacado por duas pessoas desconhecidas, levando Shawn e Shannen para a mansão, mas sem que as tias soubessem.

Os demônios vão avisar Julian sobre o que ocorrera.

Enquanto Julian falava com todos os demônios, Prue estava nervosa, queria seus filhos de volta.

-VÃO!

Os demônios vão até a mansão, começando uma guerra entre o Submundo e as Encantadas.

Julian vai até Prue, a vendo lançando uma bola de fogo na direção da parede.

-Prue! Controle-se... vamos atrás das Encantadas.

-E se não estiverem com nossos filhos?

-Vamos encontrá-los. Agora, controle-se..

Os dois vão para a sala do trono, foi quando Prue fica estática ao ver todos os Darklighter's reunidos na sala do trono.

-Julian, o que está acontecendo?

-Apenas uma nova guerra... Nós contra as Encantadas, e os Darklighter's contra os Whitelighter's.

Ela sorri ao ouvir a revolução que Julian estava armando, somente por causa dos filhos.

As semanas foram passando e Julian a cada noite era atormentado por visões de suas filhas, Andrea e Shannen, adultas, onde ele via a vida que elas levavam, que não lhe agradava nenhum pouco.

Prue acorda por causa do fato de Julian estar se movendo muito na cama, ela o toca no rosto, fazendo-o acordar com o toque.

-Julian...

Julian acorda, todo suado e respirando ofegantemente.

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada!

-Porque não se abre comigo?

Julian se levanta, estava irritado com a atitude dela.

-Não começe com isso tudo, Prue. Quero que fique fora disso, entendeu?

-Julian?

-Por favor, Prue.

Ele veste uma camisa e sai andando.

QUATRO DIAS DEPOIS

Julian estava sentado no trono, esperando pela volta de Prue, que tivera ido com alguns Darklighter's.

Ele estava impaciente por causa das visões que ele estava tendo com suas duas filhas.

Quando Prue aparece entre uma nuvem de fogo, olhando para Julian sorrindo.

-Julian?

Ele a olha assim que ouve a voz dela, se levantando e indo em direção dela, a abraçando.

-Porque demoraram?

-Acha que é facil destruir um Whitelighter?

-Não! Quantos destruiram hoje?

Prue começa a abrir os botões da camisa que ele estava usando, passando o indicador sobre a pele do tórax dele de leve.

-Vários!

Ela beija o tórax dele, após dizer o que ele queria saber.

-Vamos Julian...

-Pra onde?

-Você vai ver.

Prue vai tirando a camisa do corpo dele, deixando cair no chão.

-Prue?

-Fique quieto, Fonte.

Julian sorri, sabia o que ela estava armando, sempre que o chamava de Fonte, significava apenas uma coisa.

-"Fonte"? Então minha rainha, eu sei pra onde vamos...

Os corpos dos dois ficam cobertos por uma nuvem de fogo e logo em seguida eles somem.


	7. Chapter 7

CARIBE

Ao aparecerem na ilha, Prue vai levando Julian em direção do mar.

-Você entendeu muito bem o que quero?

-Uhum..

-Julian... eu te amo.

-Também te amo, Prue.

Julian aproxima seu rosto do dela, a beijando ardentemente, ao mesmo tempo em que tira o manto que ela usava.

Prue começa a passar as mãos possessivamente pelo peito dele, o puxando de encontro ao seu corpo, enquanto leva a mão a barra da calça dele.

Ele começa a beijá-la de forma apaixonante, o beijo sendo retribuído da mesma forma por ela.

Prue o puxa cada vez mais contra seu corpo, quando sentia os lábios dele em seu pescoço.

Julian desceu a mão pelo corpo de Prue, parando a altura da barra da calça dela, e começando a abrir o botão, sentindo as mãos dela em suas costas, brincando com as unhas de leve. As pernas dela entrelaçadas em sua cintura, ainda o acariciando com as unhas.

-Julian...

Ela apenas sentiu quando as pernas dela estavam livres do corpo de Julian, parando de beijá-lo quando ele estava a puxar a calça dela pra baixo para tirar do corpo dela, junto com a calcinha.

Prue olha nos olhos dele, e depois começa a beijar o tórax dele, brincando com a língua sobre a pele dele, ao mesmo tempo que ia abrindo a calça dele. Ao abrí-la, ela começa a puxar pra baixo, sentindo quando ele ergue seu corpo para que ela entrelaçasse suas pernas na cintura dele, o fazendo entrar em seu corpo, e começando a se mover vagarosamente, apreciando as sensações que esses movimentos que estavam a lhe causar.

Julian levou uma das mãos ao seio dela, o acariciando, roçando as palmas das mãos sobre o mamilo, a ouvindo gemer baixinho.

Até que Prue, torna seus movimentos rápidos, fortes e mais profundos, Julian começou a se empurrar contra ela no mesmo ritmo dos movimentos que ela tivera imposto, entrando cada vez mais fundo dentro do corpo dela, e a ouvindo gemer por causa disso.

Prue tinha os olhos fechados por causa do prazer que estava sentindo, deixando os lábios entre abertos, ela sente um toque de Julian em seu rosto.

-Prue...

Eles continuam com seus movimentos, e em um empurrão em especial, Prue crava os dentes no ombro dele, se deixando levar pelo prazer, gozando. Julian goza, ao mesmo tempo que ela, ficando agarrado ao corpo de Prue, enquanto ela respirava ofegantemente perto de sua orelha.

CINCO HORAS DEPOIS

Julian e Prue estavam no submundo novamente, traçando um novo plano.

-Vá... fique com todos os Darklighter's, sabe o que fazer.

-Sei.

Ela toca o rosto dele, e o beija logo em seguida. Desaparecendo entre uma nuvem de fogo.

Julian anda até o trono quando vê duas pessoas saindo das sombras.

-Quem são vocês?

-Nos conhece...

Uma das duas, mostra seu rosto, deixando Julian parado, somente olhando para a pessoa à sua frente.

-...papai.

-Andrea?

A outra pessoa que estava, mostra seu rosto também.

-Shannen?

Shannen foi se aproximando de Julian, o tocando no rosto, já que tudo que se lembrava do pai, eram as lembranças de quando era apenas um bebê ainda.

-Tem que parar com isso, pai... Ou o motivo pelo qual se tornou o que é hoje, irá acontecer novamente.

-Do que está falando?

-Falo sobre a mamãe, o único e grande motivo por ser o que é hoje.

Andrea para ao lado de Julian, o tocando no ombro, o fazendo ver o que estava prestes a acontecer. Ela apenas sente quando Julian se afasta bruscamente dela.

-Não, dessa vez vou impedir, tenho como impedir... Não vai acontecer de novo.

Julian some entre uma nuvem de fogo.

RESIDÊNCIA DAS HALLIWELL

Julian apareçe na sala, procurando por Prue, mas ao vê-la, não gosta muito, pois, um dos Darklighter's, que estava querendo derrubar Julian, e tomar seu lugar como a Fonte, a mata.

Julian ao ver a cena, destroí o Darklighter, e pisca, aparecendo ao lado do corpo de Prue. Ele se senta no chão, a segurando em seus braços, já sem vida.

Os olhos de Julian ficam vermelhos, ele solta o corpo da esposa, e se levanta. É quando ele começa a destruir não só os Darklighter's, mas também os Whitelighter's ao mesmo tempo.

Piper, Phoebe e Paige viam o que Julian estava fazendo, mas não entendiam. Os quatro ficaram finalmente frente a frente.

Julian segurando Leo pelo pescoço, enquanto esse estava sendo afetado pelo veneno da flecha que ele tivera cravado no coração dele.

-LEO!

Piper apenas vê quando o corpo de Leo cai ao chão, ela tenta congelar Julian, mas ele pisca, aparecendo atrás dela, e quebrando o pescoço dela, soltando o corpo no chão em seguida.

Andrea e Shannen aparecem na mansão, gritando o nome de Julian, e gritando a palavra "pai", alto. Isso faz com que Phoebe olhe para trás, na direção em que tivera ouvido os gritos, apenas sentindo quando fora atingida, e caindo lentamente no chão. Ela fora atingida por uma bola de fogo, lançada por Julian.

Paige olhando para as irmãs no chão, começa a lançar bolas de energias contra Julian, que é atingido e lançado longe contra a parede, e como ele fica imóvel, ela se aproxima dele, o virando de frente, e sendo atingida por uma flecha envenenada no coração, caindo no chão.

Não restando mais ninguém vivo na mansão, apenas Julian, Andrea e Shannen.

-Porque, pai? Porque tinha que fazer de novo, sabe como me sinto em saber que meu próprio pai matou minha mãe?

Julian olha para Andrea, parada ao lado do corpo de Phoebe, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-A única coisa que me importa é Prue, sem ela nada me importa, nada e muito menos ninguém.

Ele vai andando até o corpo de Prue, a pegando no colo e desaparecendo com ela.

Aparecendo com ela no Hawaí, numa ilha que eles sempre iam antes de terem seus filhos, quando ambos tinham tempo para se curtirem, sem preocupações.

Depois de ficar horas com ela, nos braços, ele volta para o submundo.

SUBMUNDO, HORAS DEPOIS

Julian estava parado a frente de uma cripta de pedra, estava com sua expressão fria.

Ele desaparece, aparecendo no cemitério, onde Prue tivera sido enterrada a meses atrás. Julian se ajoelha a frente da lápide.

-Isso nada teria acontecido se os Anciões tivessem me deixado te salvar aquele dia no hospital... Nada disso teria acontecido se tivessem te salvado, meu amor.

Julian lê o que estava escrito na lápide em voz alta.

-Prudence Halliwell Turner... esposa e mãe... sentiremos saudades.

É quando quatro pessoas aparecem atrás de Julian.

-Julian...

Ele se levanta rápido, reconhecia a voz.

-Ancião, o que quer?

Ele já tinha uma bola de fogo em cada mão.

-Não viemos para lutar...

-Viemos em paz!

-Acha mesmo que tudo que aconteceu foi nossa culpa, Julian?

-E não foi? Nunca teria me tornado a Fonte se tivessem salvado minha esposa.

-Mas se tornou, e continuou sendo a Fonte, mesmo sabendo que Prue era uma Whitelighter.

-Claro... "Vamos tirar sua esposa, mas depois lhe devolveremos"... Tenha santa paciência, acham que sou o que?

-Você a perdeu, a recuperou, e mesmo assim tudo acabou como no começo, Julian... a perdeu novamente.

-Poderia ter vivido com ela, como ela queria. Você, ela e seus filhos, mas quis continuar sendo a Fonte..

-Desta vez, a culpa da morte dela, é toda e exclusivamente, SUA!

-O QUE QUEREM? TRIPUDIAREM SOBRE MEU SOFRIMENTO PELA SEGUNDA VEZ?

-Não Julian, viemos lhe propor um trato.

-Mas a escolha é toda sua.

-Aceitar ou não.

-Apenas você poderá escolher.

Julian olha para a lápide novamente.

-O que querem?

-Concertar todos os erros cometidos!

-Erros?

-Os seus e os nossos!

-Se aceitasse isso, Prue estaria viva?

-Sim!

Isso tivera interessado a Julian.

-Como?

-Voltamos no tempo. Claro que isso terá um preço.

Julian se lembra de tudo que tivera feito, ter matado as Encantadas, coisa que vários não tiverão conseguido.

-A vida de todos, pela minha.

-E quem pede isso?

-Eu, Julian peço. Mas é a Fonte quem faz o acordo, minha vida, pela vida de todos que destruí desde a volta de Prue.

Os Anciões chamam por Andrea e Shannen, que olham para Julian, ambas sabiam o que ia acontecer.

-Façam o feitiço!

As duas começam a recitar o feitiço, foram repetindo várias vezes.


	8. Chapter 8

MESES ATRÁS

Prue abaixa a cabeça, pois ouvia as vozes dos Anciões dizendo "não", mas ouvia a voz de Julian dizendo "protegido ou Chris?", quando as lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto.

Julian fecha e abre os olhos rapidamente, olhando para os lados.

-Droga!

Vendo que não teria tempo para impedir que Prue matasse seu protegido atravéz da telepatia. Ele olhou pra cima, orbitando para o local, depois de muito tempo sem usar este poder.

O demônio que estava ao lado dele, o viu usando um poder que ele tivera deixando de usar desde a morte de Prue.

-NÃO!

Não adiantando, pois ele vê a bola de energia ir na direção do protegido de Prue, ele pisca aparecendo na frente do rapaz, sendo atingido pela bola de energia.

-Saia daqui!

Prue ao ver que tinha atingido Julian e não seu protegido, orbita até Julian, o segurando. Ao mesmo tempo que olha para seu protegido, o mandando embora novamente.

-Porque fez isso?

Julian cai de joelhos nos chão.

Prue o faz se deitar, tentando curá-lo, sabendo que ele estava morrendo. Ficando desesperada por ver que não estava conseguindo curá-lo.

-NÃO!

-Prue... n-não deve in-interferir.

Ele tosse algumas vezes.

Prue começa a sentir as dores que ele estava sentindo.

Duas pessoas aparecem, com Andrea e Shannen no colo.

Julian olha para os filhos, sabendo que quem segurava seus filhos, eram suas filhas.

-Sinto muito pelo que fiz, Andrea.

Tirando o capuz, Andrea se abaixa, colocando Shawn ao lado do pai.

-Não se preocupe, pai... Estou orgulhosa por ter escolhido fazer o correto.

Prue olhava para a garota a sua frente, a vendo chamar Julian de pai, e não entendendo nada.

-Sou eu, tia, Andrea. Depois explico... chame por Paige e peça para que ela me traga, quer dizer que ela traga Andrea.

-Como? Quem são vocês?

A outra pessoa tira o capuz, deixando Prue parada a olhando, vendo a incrível semelhaça que tinha com ela.

-Mãe, faça o que Andrea disse, chame pela tia Paige, e peça para que ela traga Andrea... não temos tempo para explicações agora.

Prue faz o que elas disseram pedindo para que Paige pegasse Andrea e a levasse até ela.

Paige ao aparecer com Andrea no colo, vendo Julian no chão, e ao lado dele, Shannen e Shawn brincando com as mãozinhas.

-O que aconteceu, Prue? Quem são elas?

Andrea anda até Paige, pegando a si mesmo do colo da tia e a colocando ao lado do pai.

-Tia... sabe o que fazer.

-Eu não posso, já tentei. Eles não me deixam curá-lo.

Shannen anda até a mãe, levando as mãos as mãos da mãe, levando em direção do corpo de Julian.

-Faça, a senhora pode. Sempre me contou que papai ia contra as ordens dos Anciões, pode fazer o mesmo, mãe.

Prue começa a ouvir as vozes dos Anciões dizendo para não interferir, ela começou a usar seus poderes em Julian, mas não conseguindo, e quando ia desistir de salvá-lo, percebe a luz branca em volta dos corpos de Andrea, Shannen e Shawn, assim curando Julian com a ajuda dos filhos e da sobrinha.

MINUTOS DEPOIS

Julian estava bem, ele estava com Andrea e Shawn no colo, os olhando.

Paige estava olhando para as duas mulheres que estavam a sua frente, sendo que uma tinha uma grande semelhança com Prue.

-Agora alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?

Paige ainda estava perdida, tanto quanto Prue, talvez até mais que a irmã.

-Sim, tia... o feitiço para que meu pai pudesse ver nosso futuro.

Paige em choque.

-Deu certo?

Shannen se aproxima dela.

-Até um certo ponto, já que no feitiço não dizia que era para nos trazer para o passado.

Paige sorri.

Prue ainda olhando para Julian, ela estava com Shannen no colo, olhava para o marido e depois para a filha em seu colo.

Sentia saudades de seus filhos, e de seu marido.

HORAS DEPOIS

Paige tinha ido para a mansão avisar Piper, Phoebe e Leo, que Julian tinha voltado ao normal. Que tudo, que toda a história da guerra entre a Fonte, tinha termindado.

Julian e Prue estavam no quarto de seus filhos, abraçados, entre os berços, olhando para os filhos.

Shannen e Andrea estavam no mesmo berço, e Shawn estava em seu berço sozinho.

-Porque interferiu na morte do meu protegido?

-Vamos pra sala...

Os dois orbitam pra sala.

Prue se senta no sofá, segurando a mão de Julian e o fazendo se sentar ao seu lado, mas sem soltar a mão dele.

-Comece...

-Você matou seu protegido, depois lhe disse que queria um filho, você se recusou de cara, mas depois de um tempo e muito jeito, acabou cedendo. Depois continuei lhe ameaçando para que me desse um filho, não deixava você ver nossos filhos, os dois de uma vez não, tinha medo que fugisse com eles, e me deixasse...

Prue o olhava enquanto ele ia dizendo o que ele tinha feito, o que tinha acontecido, o que ela não se lembrava, por não ter acontecido ainda.

-Nos casamos numa cerimônia malígna, se tornou minha rainha, deixou seu lado mau vencer seu lado bom. Começamos a caçar suas irmãs, roubaram nossos filhos e então começamos uma guerra. Iniciei uma guerra entre os Whitelighter's e os Darklighter's, Andrea e Shannen apareceram, e Andrea me mostrou uma coisa que não gostei, fui atrás de você na mansão, e cheguei a tempo de te ver sendo morta por um Darklighter...

Prue estava fazendo carinho na mão dele, enquanto ele ia contando tudo que acontecera.

-Matei todos, Whitelighter's e Darklighter's, depois consegui o que ninguém conseguiu até hoje.

-Que seria?

-A destruição das Encantadas!

-Nossa.

-Depois fui pro cemitério, foi quando os Anciões apareceram e me fizeram um proprosta.

-Que seria?

-Concertar a todos os meus erros, desde que voltou.

-Em troca de que?

-Em troca do básico, minha vida, pela vida de todos que destruí. O resto você já sabe.

-É.

Piper, Paige, Phoebe e Leo aparecem na sala, olhando para Julian.

Estavam felizes por saber que toda aquela guerra e ódio tinha acabado, mas sabiam que muitas coisas estavam por vir, assim como o castigo que Julian sofreria por causa de tudo que tinha feito.

Eles conversaram sobre o feitiço, sobre o fato de que elas tinham trazido do futuro Andrea e Shannen. Que com a ajuda delas, ele tivera visto tudo que tivera feito de errado, como ficara cego de ódio ao perder Prue pela segunda vez.

Julian conta tudo, até o fato de ter matado a todas elas, na mansão, o que deixou Piper receosa, Julian acabara de dizer que conseguira o que muitos não tiveram conseguido.

-Como conseguiu nos destruir?

Foi tudo que saira dos lábios de Piper, que ainda não tinha entendido como, mas não tendo a resposta que queria, pois Julian não conta como conseguiu destruí-las.

Ao passar dos dias, Julian tivera resolvido contar quase tudo, não queria que Prue ficasse com raiva da irmã, porque com a volta no tempo, Prue não ficara sabendo que Phoebe sabia que estava indo pra cama com seu marido, mas que ele estava no corpo do irmão, o tempo todo, pois ela sabia que era o corpo de Julian.

Julian fora castigado, mas como pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual ele fora transformado em um Whitelighter, ele continuaria sendo um, mas teria que passar por um castigo, já que o tempo que voltaram, não fora o suficiente para que algumas mortes causadas por Julian fossem desfeitas também. Alguns Whitelighter's, alguns de seus protegidos e até pessoas inocentes.

Ele estava trabalhando na Escola de Magia, como professor, tivera voltado a trabalhar no hospital como médico, depois de uns dias, já que ele primeiro resolvera matar a louca saudade que sentia de Prue.


End file.
